Just Another Cliche
by GeeklyChic95
Summary: "Why do you do it? Cliche bad past?" Jasper chuckled and Edward crossed his arms shaking his head with a small smile. "I like cock up my ass." Jasper spat out the coffee he had just took in his mouth. His eyes following the small male as he left the coffee shop with a grin. Falling in love is always a Cliche. Full summary inside,M for mature Jasper/Edward


**A/N: Don't kill me, pleaseeee I don't know whats going on in my head but it needed to write this so i did XD tell me what you think and know all mistakes are mine. APF is at home on my laptop not here aat dance camp and i don't want to write it all over, so when i get home i will update! till then...hope you like this weird little story .**

**Summary**: "Why do you do it? Cliche bad past?" Jasper chuckled and Edward crossed his arms shaking his head with a small smile. "I like cock up my ass." Jasper spit out the coffee he had just took in his mouth. His eyes following the small male as he left the coffee shop with a grin. Edward Masen is a willing prostitute; he doesn't have money problems , his father didn't abuse him he just liked cock and liked getting paid for giving up his body that he worked hard to show off. Jasper Cullen is a multimillionaire who owns half of New York ,liked young twinks and had a love em and leave em attitude-When these two meet it's love at first sight but neither is willing at the moment, can they fight the chemistry? Or will they be together and fall into **another cliche? **

* * *

**Chapter One-Introductions **

* * *

" Are you coming out tonight?" Edward Masen blinked looking at his best friend who leaned against the door way of his collage dorm room. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he sat up in bed trying to keep the wincing and smile off his face. Jacob Black was his best friend; and the only one to know his secret, the two have been joined at the hip since elementary school he could tell him everything an hide nothing.

" Who are we and where are we going." Jacob stood at his full height of 6 feet walking into the dorm room sitting at his desk, his eyes following his smaller best friend around the room with a smirk-he knew he had a job last night.

"Do you need me to rub you down Teddy?" Edward blushed but nodded; why did he think he could hide this?

"Later, now who is coming?"

"Bella, Quil, Paul, Embry, Angela,Ben and Jessica" Edward nodded stripping Bella was Jacob's girlfriend ; she was sweet with a big personality; her dark lock with red dip dye at the end and tattoos is what made Jacob chase after her for three months. It was quite a funny sight to watch; she didn't like flowers and was allergic to Chocolate, so he gave her weed and candy pop-rocks and they where an item. Quil and Embry where old friends from home; they wanted to leave the small town they where born in and worked hard to get in collage with Edward and Jacob. They where dating also, on and off but everyone knew they where going to be together forever they both looked like Jacob in skin tone and hair; rustic and raven black, that's where it stopped. Embry was taller, with larger eyes and a smirk always graced his face. Quil was smaller with a fiery temper, and a bright grin; he and Edward got along well often getting into trouble when it came to the teachers as school but they loved him. Paul and Jessica where the only single ones in the group; Jess was a lesbian with dark blonde hair and ginger looking eyes; she was bubbly with a curvy body. Paul was tall dark and handsome ; with dark black hair and colten blue eyes. His body was buff and he stood at 6 feet also. Ben and Angela where the last to join there group; they meet a year ago in freshman year towards the end of it. Ben was five seven with dark brown hair and green eyes he was shy; Angela and Edward where the same height-five feet and that where the similarities ended , Angela had dark red hair and hazel eyes Edward was bronzed hair with blonde highlights and emerald eyes.

None of them knew what he did, pulling a dark blue long sleeved shirt over his head and dark washed jeans he reached for matching converse and grabbed his keys.

"I'm coming." he smiled, he had not been out with them in a couple of weeks- he needed the down time. Jacob grinned handing him his jacket and fishing out his keys from his pocket pulling him out the door, it was their daily routine if they didn't have morning classes to go the Java Hut. The New York's streets where busy and buzzing even at eight in the morning; jumping into Jacob's jeep the took off into NYC traffic.

***JAC*JAC*JAC*JAC*JAC*JAC*JAC*JAC*JAC* **

"My name is Alice how can I help you two today ?" Edward leaned up against he counter; his lips pursing out adorably.

"Hot chocolate with whip cream and chocolate sprinkles, whole milk please." Alice grinned at him nodding and turning to the large native who was smiling at the smaller boy.

"An you sir?"

"Coffee, two creams and two sugars." he handed her a card and she slid it giving him the receipt and card back.

"Your order will be ready in ten." The two handsome men gave her a smile and walked into the bookshop that sat adjacent the shop.

"How big?" Edward grinned blushing.

"Ten." Jacob ran his eyes down Edward's smaller body then back to his eyes.

"No wonder you're wincing." Edward hit his shoulder laughing, but didn't deny why his body was in a delightful pain post glow.

Maybe he was masochist

Glancing at the clock the best friends walked back over to the shop, seeing Alice arguing with a taller male behind the counter- his hair fell in curls to his shoulder and was a golden blonde color. He was built well and his height towered over Alice and Jacob a bit; Jacob always the hero marched over there quickly.

"Hey Alice is this guy bothering you?" Edward saw the guy stiffen and turn towards Jacob; Edward couldn't hold in his gasp.

Fuck he was beautiful; slender nose full pink lips and violet eyes.

Violet.

His favorite color.

The angel turned to face him the anger falling from his face and his eyes running over Edward's body slowly.

"No Jacob, this is my Brother."

Brother.

This angel was Alice's Brother?

Fuck me-please.

Jasper grinned brightly, his eyes twinkled brightly as if he heard what Edward had said.

"Gladly." Edward whimpered, his voice was smooth and husky with a accent

Shit.

His voice! The blonde raised a eyebrow grinning.

"What about it?"

Shit again.

He spoke out load.

"Jasper get out!"

Jasper.

What a beautiful name, a name he wanted to scream later on, Jasper turned back to his sister rolling his eyes.

"I don't know why you work here Ally."

"I enjoy it now please get out, I have to work and tell momma that I'm fine!" She pushed him toward the door and he let out a deep chuckle nodding; she knew what he was here for- their mother always the worrier over her three children, sent him as always to keep and eye on Alice the second oldest.

The chuckle went through Edward's body with a saucy shiver , he licked his lips. Jasper eyes found Edward again and he bent down to whisper in Edwards ear.

"You will scream, multiple times." He slipped something in his back pocked and slapped his ass walking out.

Edward whimpered, but grinned looking at Jacob with twinkling eyes and Jacob laugh shaking his head and grabbing their drinks.

**Game on.**

* * *

**Fin. **


End file.
